Fight for you
by Enchanted15
Summary: Trinity has never been smitten by anyone really until she meets him and there's something about her that makes him really want to change for the better. Yet sometimes the worst thing you can possibly do to someone is hurt the person they love most.
1. Lock up

Jon's POV

Getting up I walk over to the bathroom to get ready to go to training . Just looking in the mirror of my huge condo at my worn out face. I don't even know why I'm here and I'm alone .

Walking into the nxt arena I go to start my pre workouts then going to work into the ring. Walking into the ring I already see Bill my twin brother josh and ... I wasn't sure who the girl was.

"Hey wassup guys" I say walking up to the

ring "Sup uce " says Josh and Bill

"Oh and this is Trinity would know her if you weren't always hiding"

Stepping forward holding out her hand "hi nice to finally see the other half of the usos"she says

"You 2 pair up and uce is done here"

After training I was feeling sore all over as I was walking to my car I see Trinity climbing into her Range Rover and I had to admit she looked extremely good. She had her hair down wavy long and a dark tank top with a dark blue sports bra with her tights I and Adidas .There was something about her though.

Trinitys POV

Walking into the local breakfest spot to meet the girls (Eva,Nikki,Brie, and Nattie)

"Boo over here" turning my head to see Eva calling me down at the end of the booth next to Eva I was quickly bombarded with questions.

"So what's with and that Uso the other day? "Says Nikki

"Nothing just training he's a really sweet guy"I replied looking at the menu

"Okay..." Eva said not believing me.

"Whatever we are happy if your happy " says Brie followed by a "yeah" from Nattie.

I liked Jon there was way more to him that I wanted to know

Okay so that was the first chapter, please be nice this is my first story.


	2. LA nights

Some of the Superstars are going by their real names Josh is Jey uso ,Nick is Dolphin Ziggler and Joe is Roman Reigns

2 weeks later

It was Tuesday night at The Staples Center, the superstars backstage were getting ready for a Smackdown taping and if you weren't in the cards tonight then you were hanging around and watching. Jon wasn't really looking forward to showing up but after having a serious talk with Stephanie Mchanon he was told to be more involved in the business like most superstars.

Nikki Bella's POV

Watching Trin and Jon was like walking paint dry. They were clearly hot together from what I've been seeing. Me and Cameron had been watching them at training how he slightly whispers in her ear when he's fixing her stance while practicing maneuvers. They have to get together they just need some bella magic.

Getting on the phone I sent out a text to some of the guys telling them to meet up with us after the show.

To : Josh ,Nick,Drew,Darren ,Titus and Joe

Hey boys tonight a lot of the divas are going out to hang at the Diner on Billford so be there and can someone tell Jon I don't have his number.

-Nikki Bella

Jon's POV

Watching a match from backstage I was immediately annoyed when I felt a small figure run into me .

"Yo watch" I began to chastise before I saw who it was,helping her up "Oh sorry Trin".

"Um its ok I wasn't paying attention" she said looking down at herself.

Lifting her chin to look at me, I was all for those big puppy brown eyes " So are you going out later the guys were telling me about it?"

"Yeah I'll be there" becoming more interested in the get together.

"Ok I'll see you there" Jon said going to get his stuff out the locker room since the main event was over.

At the diner

Everyone was there and eating talking and having fun. The only one who wasn't there was Jon, who clearly said he would be there which was a major upset to Trin. When Jon finally walked through the door in a long sleeve Under Armor shirt and Black sweatpants Trinity had this girly smirk on her face. Walking towards her his eyes on her the whole way there Jon stopped by the end of the booth were she was sitting stooping down so only she could hear him whispering in her ear.

"You want to get out of here?" He asked her smiling when he saw her nod.

Following her out Jon was definitely checking her out in her black cut off tank with her black skinny jeans and her young and reckless flannel around her waist topped of with her timberland boots.

Letting him lead her to his car Jon opened the passenger door his BMW .A lot of the superstars and divas had money they just did big in different ways.

"So where are we going" she asked looking over him.

"My favorite place in LA" he said pulling out into the LA night.

Trinitys POV

Sitting on the hood of car,me and Jon were at the most beautiful place I had ever seen. On some abandoned hiking mountain you could see all of LA,just amazing.

"You come here often?"

"Only when I'm in LA and I try to come here on my off days as much as possible so you could say yeah I guess."

"And why are we here?" I ask watching as he sat beside me with this look in his eyes.

"To talk, I guess"he said stepping and placing himself between my legs which made me incredibly nervous but felt right.

"What we don't talk enough at training?"

"I guess not" he said wrapping his hands around my waist.

Running my hands through my dark brown hair, I place my hands around his bringing his head closer to mine.

"So,what now?" I ask him, but without any hesitation his lips crashed to mine.

No ones POV

Asking for permission licking her lips Trinity opened as his hands secured themselves tightly around her waist. That night Trin and Jon didn't have sex but he did get her number and he was going to use it to his full advantage.

Jon and Trin are getting heated on the good of his car. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Jon's not much of a socializer.


	3. A New Side

Sorry you guys about all the typos. The auto correct is really making hard.

Trinity had been walking backstage wandering while she had time before the show started when she seen Jon and Josh arguing in the hallway. Storming off towards her way Jon was briefly passing by Trinity when she lightly grabbed his arm to see what was wrong only for him to snatch it away from her .

"Get the fuck off of me"he cursed at her. She didn't know what was wrong with but it really pissed her off on how he was acting towards her after what had happened that night in L.A .

After the show Trinity had not seen once glimpse of Jon and it was really frustrating her not knowing what was wrong with him. After checking into the hotel Trinity could not wait to get to her hotel room to take a nice hot shower ,but that thought was slightly intruded when she received a text from Jon asking her to come to his room.

(_Jon_

_- Can you PLEASE come to my room and I know your here because I saw your rental outside ROOM 608,please show,")_

Right now she did not want to be bothered by him but she might as well get him out the on his hotel room door with her luggage in the other hand Trinity had patiently waited for Jon to open the door.

Jon's POV

Hearing a knock on the door ,opening the door to see Trinity standing there concerned yet unamused . She looked sexy as hell when she was mad especially with her big pouty lips and I just wanted to tear her outfit right off of her. Looking down at her legs I was biting my lip at thought of how soon they'd be wrapped around my waist .She had had on a thigh length dress with a leather jacket over it with some nice heels .

"Jon ,seriously what is it because you really should've talk to me when I asked you what's wrong at the arena"she said in a harsh tone.

"Well I had things to do ,so can we talk?" I said trying to avoid that subject which pissed her off even more leading her to walk away from him. Pulling her body towards mine before she could get too far I had to think of an excuse.

"You know what you wanna talk let's talk, about how much of an asshole you were being today or let's talk about how you clearly said "get the fuck off of you" then when I tried to ask you what's wrong you just walked away like the asshole you really are and you know what that kiss in L.A was a mistake."she said harshly pulling out of my grasp standing there with her arms folded.

"Don't say that, I know I can be an asshole at times and I didn't mean to be such an asshole to you earlier." I said pulling her into my personal space, my arms wrapped around her waist ,meaning every word .

No ones POV

Looking up at him she new he was truly sorry and she could not say no to this man for some reason. Reaching up on her tippy toes Trinity gave Jon a sensual kiss on the cheek then lips.

"Stay with me tonight?" Jon asked her seeing a little confusion and worry in her face.

"I promise I won't try anything." Taking a minute to think about it she finally agreed letting him take her luggage from her hand following him into the room.

After taking that hot shower she had been aching for and changing into her underwear and tank top she crawled into bed next to Jon who was already asleep. That night Jon had woke up in the midst of a bad dream only to be comforted by wrapping his arms around the small form next to him.

Waking up that morning in his arms,

"Baby, you are so cute in the morning." Trinity said watching Jon wipe the sleep out of his eyes. Trinity took one of Jon's eyelashes telling him to make a wish before blowing on it then kissing him.

3 Weeks later

People had pretty much figured out that Jon and Trin were together not they kept it a secret it's just how lovey dovey the were together when they thought no one was paying attention. Now laying down in his living room her body on top of his with his arms secured around her waist.

"Now tell me about why people are always surprised to see you at these events or call me crazy for talking to you and even seeing you

smile."she said extremely interested in his answer .

There was a slightly long pause before answering her question.

"Um things emotionally got bad for me I guess I became angry just hurting all the people I could even the ones I loved and cared about."

"Are you gonna hurt me ?" She asked.

"I never want to."He said scared of the outcome if he ever did.

"I trust you." She said kissing him passionately on the lips.

Jon's POV

Launching up out of sleep to see that I had woken Trinity and I was laying in my own pool of sweat that slightly covered Trinity as well when she was laying on my chest.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked me but I wasn't ready to so I shook my head no.

"Babe come on let's go take a shower your all sweaty." She said leading me upstairs into the bathroom .Punching the wall in frustration, I could not believed I did that in front of her.

"It's ok, baby." She reassured me. Stepping into the shower with her letting the hot water hit my back. After we showered we went into the bedroom where she just threw on one my tank tops and I just put on a pair of briefs. When I wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body close to mine I knew I was falling in love with her.

No ones POV

Opening her eyes to see her man looking down at me.

"Morning, love." She said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted me with sweet morning kisses. Getting up she walked outside onto the balcony overlooking this breath taking view, letting him follow me.

"You okay since last night,babe?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm good it was just a bad dream, I didn't want you to see that though" He answered ,but she wasn't really sure if she could really believe that due to the fact that he was drenched in his own sweat.

Starting off with a peck on the lips Jon began to deepen the kiss.

"Is that all I get?" He her head no she reached up guiding his lips down to hers. After his tongue entered her her mouth Jon's hands roamed all over her hot body. Giving up on containing himself Jon picked her up walking her back into the bedroom laying Trinity on the bed. That morning Jon made some hard passionate love making to Trinity that she could not possibly ever forget.

No ones POV

The one thing Trinity didn't know was that the only fear Jon had with him making love to her is that he wouldn't be able to stop.

NEXT CHAPTER

Well..what's so terrifying about what Jon dreams about? What were he a Josh arguing about? I didn't to write anything to overboard for their first time together but it'll get intensified as it goes along.


	4. The Reveal of the Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from previous to current chapters.**

**Warning: Mature seen ahead**

2 weeks later

_Trinity's POV _

I had been sick all week and it went from headaches to nausea to vomiting to fever and now it me to be cooped up in bed with Jon all day. We were supposed to go on a date tonight and I hated the thought of having to cancel on him but did anyway. Even after I did cancel he showed up to my apartment with Chinese food, aspirin, and a bouquet of white roses. Now we were cuddled up in my bed watching one my favorite romance movies of all time, Monte Carlo.

"So what's been going on with you lately"

I asked when the credits started."All I got when you came was lets go relax you look tired" I said mimicking him making him laugh.

"Well I had to make sure my girl was okay and maybe I just wanted to do this..." Jon's eyes on her the whole time before he pulled her onto his lap kissing her.

Breaking the kiss I could find all the things wrong about it " Jon we shouldn't even be doing this, I'm sick as hell. Do you want to get sick too ? I said getting off his lap only for him pull me back even tighter.

"By your germs,of course."he said jokingly.

"No Jon seriously co-workers are not suppose associate like this outside of work and I do not want to lose my job if this doesn't work."

"You may think this is wrong but if I'm a mistake then I will be the best mistake you ever make"he said cradling face bringing hers back down to his kissing her. Jon knew he could ask for a lot of things in life but it could never get better then this .

_Diva Locker Room_

Trinity was in the middle of getting dressed to go home since the show was in Tampa (where most of the superstars and divas lived) when one of her good friends and Jon's cousin Tamina Snuka walked in asking to talk.

"Trin you need to be careful around Jon. Okay? "

"What Why?"

"Jon did a lot of bad things in his past life and that's something I don't want you to get involved in."

"What do you mean?"

Tamina showed Trinity a scary mugshot of Jon with bloodshot eyes."He was charged with possession of marijuana, cocaine, and ecstasy."

"He never told me that."

"And don't think he was going to ,be careful kenge (in real life Tamina Snuka's nickname for Trinity)."she said heading to the shower.

Leaving the locker room on the verge of tears Trinity wanted to kill Jon for not telling her but she just had to let him explain and here it from him .

This shitty week was a mess Eva's racy photos to Ariane's mugshot to Jon's mugshot .She had so much going on and this is the last thing she needed .Walking into catering to see Jon sitting down with Joe,Josh,Dean,Seth,Cody,and Goldust.

"Can we talk for a minute?"Seeing the pained look on her face Jon knew it was serious. Wrapping his arm around her waist

walking her out of catering into one of the empty hallways .

"What did you mean when you said you never wanted to hurt me ?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to know , Tamina showed me something and I just please I need to know?"

"I mean I just did wrong and I was very selfish and hurt a lot of peoples feeling."

"What did you do?"she asked testing if he'd be honest with her. Jon was getting ready to respond when talent manager Mark Carrano walked over and said he needed Jon for and segment and his match was coming up .

"Babe I..just"Jon debated whether to stay or not. Giving him a kiss goodbye she told him he needed to go and she would meet up with him after the show. After the show Jon had change in plans and decided to go back to his through the door Trinity had been so stressed for the day and wanted to crash but she couldn't,not like this she needed to know.

Leaving her luggage by the door Trinity went into the bedroom where Jon was waiting for her." We need to finish that conversation. I need to know what you saw."

"It was a mugshot and you just looked so out of it and the drugs Jon I don't even know where to begin. I just want to know why you would do it and I just want you, the real honest you."

Letting out a sigh Jon started " I don't think you want to..."

Trinity POV

"Yes I do I want to understand ,you can trust me." I said walking over to him straddling his lap,cradling his face. Flipping us over so he was on top Jon began to speak the moment that changed our relationship forever and became stronger.

"When I was younger I made a lot of mistakes,I did a lot of stupid things. I was always at parties drinking, drugs. I was completely messed up. I was only 17 years old. I messed up so bad Trinity.

Me, Josh, and Joe used to be so close and came so far together,but I messed it up. I mean I got so close..."

"To what?" I said running my hand through his hair taking it out of its ponytail.

"To the drugs ,that life. I did it all Trin from weed,to heroine,to ecstasy. I just couldn't stop, I tried to stop I really did. I went clean for a month and just got stressed and started again. I put my family through hell. When they found those drugs on me that night I nearly killed myself high as a kite driving on the highway .I was charged with Class A (most harmful drugs like heroine,cocaine ,and ecstasy) that was seven years in jail for,but I got out 4 years early for good behavior .One day I was so out of it and OD on cocaine and before it was too late Josh found me passed out on the bathroom floor and took me to the hospital . There was so much resentment and disgust on his face and I could never forget that look on his face,still is. I was 20 by now and as hard as the next step was I had to. I had an intervention and checked into rehab. It was so hard to get clean..

"Jon please you don't have to,"I said hated seeing him like this.

"No yes I do I can't keep this bottled up anymore." I just nodded.

"It was all worth it in the end I felt alive again. I didn't feel numb off of drugs anymore,but that's what you wanted to feel because you thought it made you feel good. It just made it worse. The guy who supplied my drugs got angry when I never came back and he found me at a pool joint I was at and he just got so drunk we got into a huge argument . I told him I was done with that life and when I walked away he hit me up side the head with a broken beer bottle. Left a big ass scar. Doc said I was I so close to death I couldn't even imagine. I needed a new start after that so I came here to Tampa. This scar reminds me every day why I'm so grateful to be here."

Turning his head so I could see his scar out of know where I reached up and kissed it leaving him in shock.

"What about yours dreams?"

"Babe those dreams are just bad repressed memories from the garbage drug life I lived. I'm making new ones though, about you because the fact that your the only girl in the world I see, I know that your the only one for me. And I want you to know that I love you and you can say it's too soon but I know I do."

"Make love to me Jonathan ." I said kissing my man.

Jon's POV

Kissing her plump limps I began kiss her down her body. Unbuckling her her pants throwing them to the side somewhere I teasingly began to kiss on her inner thigh hearing her moan . Making it to her dripping core I lightly licked her wetness making her beg for it."Jon baby please, I need you".

Sucking on her clit loving every minute of tasting her.Her pussy tasted so sweet. I flicked my tongue over her clit once and her whole body thrashed under the touch. I did it again before taking her clit in my mouth completely and sucking hard getting a tight grip on her thighs so she couldn't move.

"Oh god,baby" her moaning was getting to me and I was already hard from her sitting on my lap like that. Rubbing her clit as I eagerly ate out her pussy making her cum hard. Kissing her up her body removing the rest of her clothes she was so beautiful. Sucking at breasts licking over her nipples.

"Jonathan...I want you inside of me,please. She moaned out once I started lightly biting. Taking off the rest of my clothes I lined myself up with her entrance pushing into her. She was extremely tight and I did not want to hurt her.

"So big..."Filling her all the way I let her adjust .She tried to run from the pain but I pulled her back onto me . Kissing her muffling her screams I began to thrust into her tight heat. Thrust after thrust, harder each time seeing the defeat in eyes, the dominance I had over her.

"Yes, oh god ,Jon...I'm gonna cum."thrusting deeper into her making her cry out milking my cock her cum,climaxing not to far behind her letting out a groan,spilling my seed inside her.

Rolling over so I didn't collapse on top of her I pulled her body closer to mine kissing her on top of her forehead."Always" she said tightening her grip right before her eyes began to drop.

So... Yeah that happened but next chapter is going to be really cute and exciting. I'm trying to be easy on the sex scenes for now.


	5. Oh Baby or Baby's

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in this chapter besides Stacey, Jon's ex girlfriend and Adam.**

**You going to need to know this but when this story takes place Trinity is only 21 and Jon is 23.**

Jon's POV

Tonight had been one of the biggest nights of the year , The Summerslam kick off party. Tonight me and Trin had been officially notified as a couple and it felt great. Looking over across from me I had been watching Trinity in her stunning outfit that made me want to take her right now in the back of the limo. She had on a long strapless black dress with a slit down the side that made me extremely eager and her hair had been half up half down with gorgeous pearl earrings that made her eyes pop . Looking down at my pants my bulge looked like it was about to burst through any minute and I know she saw it.

"I'm waiting" I said in a low straining tone.

"I know" she said sneering at me leaving me dumbfounded.

"Hold up, what did I do?"

"Go ask Summer, Layla and Rosa to fix your problem since you really knew how to flirt it up with them."

"Oh that's why this whole time you've been quiet. Well I didn't say anything when you were being a slut with the guys." I said already regretting it.

"I wasn't flirting I was talking and I'm not a slut Jon." She said in low calm voice that kind of scared me.

"I know that, I thought you looked beautiful tonight." I tried after an extremely silent 10 minutes,but she stayed silent.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." I tried again kissing her up and down her neck but she pulled away.

"We're here babe, let's go." She said as we approached my condo.

Making it inside Trinity quickly disappeared into the bathroom without a another word. Walking into the master bathroom attached to my bedroom I easily saw Trinity's figure in the shower past the steam. Undressing finally letting my dick spring to life I let out a groan making her turn to look at me.

"Can I?" I asked only receiving a shrug just taking it as a yes. Stepping into the shower my hands quickly found there way around her waist pulling her naked body to mine .

"I'm really sorry it was a bad slip of the tongue ."

"I'm not mad at you anymore,I promise." She said turning around to face me kissing me on the cheek." It just brought back bad memories"

"Like what? I just want you to open up to me,please? You just isolate yourself and it's not fair to me."I begged her.

"Jon your the first guy I've ever really been with. A slut Jon is a woman who sleeps around with everyone and I'm not that. I've only been with two guys in my life and your one of them the other time was a big mistake. When I was in school I never really dated but then the same guy I had crush on in high school, Chris, changed that for me. He turned out to be the nightmare of my life. I lost my virginity to him Jon. He took it from me Jonathan and I didn't want him to." If I ever could I would kill him for doing that to continuously rolling down her face, but you couldn't tell because we were standing right under the shower.

"He raped you?" I asked trying not to believe it ,she only nodded.

"It was at a college party he took me to. He drugged me, I couldn't talk or move and then it happened. I felt so gross and disgusting. I stayed in the shower for hours. I hate him so much for doing that to me. Jon I want you to know that I only want you."

"Trinity..." But I just couldn't find the words. So then I just told her how I feel.

"Trinity, I love you more then anything and I know it's real because it only took such short time . I love you for who you are and I promise you I will never let anything happen to you as long I'm here."she still didn't say she loved me. What if she never will?

"I want you, Jonathan, right here." She said bringing her head closet to mine.

"Are you sure?" I asked after her most heart felt truth.

She simply nodded and I did not need to be told twice, but first I wanted to take it slow. Passionately kissing her, I took both of her hands in my one large one pinning them above her head while the other explored her body. Finding her clit I eagerly began to massage hearing her moans.

"Jon I think I'm gonna..." But I stopped, ripping her hand away she tried to finish herself but I told her not to.

"Baby don't tease me I need ..." She said pouting right before I cut her off lifting her up letting her wrap her legs around my waist. Lining my hard cock up at her entrance I quickly buried myself inside her making her try to squirm out of my hand, but I had a firm grip on her. Letting her adjust I began slow hard thrust into her making her cry out in ecstasy .

"Jon...oh god...I can't." She moaned out in between thrust.

"Damn, your always so tight for me" I said feeling her squeeze when I smacked her ass,letting out a groan.

"Only me baby girl?" I asked smacking her ass again.

"Yes baby, only you." She cried out when I smacked her again.

"Cum for me baby girl, it's okay I got you" I said now pounding her like a monster.

"Baby..."she mewled wrapping her arms around my neck ,kissing me trying to cover up her moans. Pulling away I wanted to hear what I could do to her, how much I could make her moan.

"Jonathan, I'm gonna cum!"She screamed .I began to thrust deeper, harder, and faster into her ,watching her mouth hang open with that glazed look in her eye. She could barely talk even if she wanted to.

"Baby I'm cumming"she moaned in my ear yet I kept going .

"Jon, baby I can't." she cried as I let her ride out her orgasm for a second time. Choking my dick inside her again.

"Oh shit, fuck",It was my turn to cum. Trinity was a mess at this point and I loved it.

"Baby, cum inside of me." She said squeezing my bicep hard as hell. There was going to be a mark there later, but I could care less.I couldn't hold out any longer, burying myself deep inside her with a loud groan.

"Let's take this into the bedroom" I said carrying her out of the shower grabbing a towel. Laying her on the bed I told her to get on her hands and knees and she obeyed.

Trinity's POV

Looking back at Jon as I obeyed him I saw this crazy glint in his eyes that made me grip the sheets extremely tight. Feeling him behind me made so nervous I could barely breathe.

Jon's POV

"Baby girl your really wet for me" I said rubbing my dick up and down her pussy lips."It is for me ,right?" I questioned smacking her ass.

"Yes baby only for you"she moaned as of this time I slapped and started to suck at her juices. She moaned out my name again.

"Good girl" I said kissing and licking out her pussy right before I fucked her brains out.

"Jon slow down" she moaned ,but I only went faster. Feeling her begin to collapse I began I entangled my arms in hers making cry out.

"Your mine baby girl."I said thrusting deep inside her, slamming at her gspot .

"Yes baby ,only you can have me like this." She cried in ecstasy. Letting her arms go I watched as she gripped the bed sheets as if her life depended on it. She was about to cum ,I could feel it. Her whole body was shaking as I thrust into her like never before.

"Jon I'm cumming"she screamed as she squeezed on me once again.

"Oh god ,love" I growled emptying my load inside her . Collapsing beside her, I pulled her limp body to mine."I love you so much."I only wish she could say it back I thought fading into a deep sleep.

The next morning

Trinity's POV

Me and Jon had been having a lazy day. As we were laying in bed he was tracing circles on my stomach which kind of tickled. I had been deeply involved with reruns of Marrying The Game when I started to receive multiple text from my manager/best friend since pre-school ,Adam Cleiner .

_Adam_? ﾟﾒﾏ? ﾟﾑﾦ?

_A:OMG bitch y__our going to die_

_A:Call me ASAP_

_A:This shit is cray_

_Adam.C _? ﾟﾒﾭ?

_On the phone...(speaker phone)_

_A: Do not answer any questions , Absolutely none !_

_T:what ,why?!_

_A:blame the Samoan god your with and both of you meet me at my office NOW!_

_Off the phone_

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean me?,I didn't do anything."

Quickly getting ready, me and Jon sped out of the door like our asses were on fire.

Adams office

"Ok I'm here what's emergency... Holy shit"Adam was going to lose it, I had never seen so many empty Starbucks cups in my life.

"Bout time you two showed up,oh god I need more Starbucks." Picking up the phone Adam called his assistant telling her to pick up his usual caramel swirl frappe.

"You,I will kill you."Adam said pointing at Jon.

"Once again ,what did I do ?" Jon said confused.

"You put the P in the V and knocked a girl up is what you did." He said using hand movements.

"What?I'm not pregnant!" I said flat out. Thinking for a minute,but I can't be. Well the last time I had my period was... Oh god.

"oh no this just gets better,not you,him"he yelled pointing at Jon

"But I'm a guy I can't.." Jon started,being a smart ass_._

"Don't test me,I am not the one. You have a pregnant girlfriend yet you have publicly humiliated her by cheating with her " He shouted pointing at me.

"I don't have a pregnant girlfriend, I only have her." He said wrapping his arm around me.

"Well look at this"He said putting down multiple tabloid issues about us, we're screwed. I still had said nothing ,just complete silence. "That girl Stacey has given statements about your relationship with her ,so either you fucked her or you didn't. Did you? From what I'm reading this girl is 2 months pregnant."

"Holy fuck it's Crazy Stacey,Yes I did fuck her ." He admitted making my eyes pop out of my head ,giving him the death stare. "I think it was around that time,but even though it was around that time we used protection,so that is not my baby." He stated taking a deep breath.

"Um yes it is!" A high pitch voice said from behind, making my head do a 360.

"Stacey" Jon whispered

"Damn,Its about to go down." Adam said sipping his drink.

Adam is clearly is not your typical gay guy. He is sassy with lots of attitude and is not to be messed with.

**Up next: Family's get involved and someone else is having a baby. Why won't Trinity tell Jon she loves him.**

Sorry about the errors


End file.
